Diary of a Young Love
by TheScryer
Summary: The stuff from the book doesn't happen. Sherry's little sister has had enough, she can only put up with so much. 'better than it sounds'. Yah! Finished, bet you can't wait for the sequel huh?
1. Dear Diary

Diary of a Young Love

**I hate this house.** **I HATE IT! I can never get a thing in edge wise, Dear Diary, this is my first entry, but by god it'll be my last. I'll write down my story before I go. Maybe someday, I'll write again.**

**The Begining**

**I was a pretty young girl, born to parents who only wanted one child, and they already had one, her name was Sherry. My name is Skye, I was born to Marge and Keith Valence. I was born on the good side of Tulsa, Oklahoma. I guess I should be thankful for that, but I'm not.**

**So, I have short, shoulder length black hair that's pulled back in one pig-tail on one side of my head. My skin is very pale, and my eye's very pale, but bright blue. I was short, about 5'0 foot on the dot. Well I could be shorter.**

**So here I sit in my sister's boyfriend's car, in the back seat as they make out. I roll my eye's and climb out of the car. I see my sister glance at me then go back to her boyfriend. I stick my tongue out at her back. She was rude as all hell to me, but her boyfriend, Randy was an all right guy. I go over and tap on his window. **

**He turns to look at me and opens the car door "yeah squirt?" I scowl "can I have some money for a hotdog, pop corn, and a soda?" He grabs his wallet and hands me 5 bucks "now get lost squirt." I grin and take off over to the snack stand. I get my stuff and go sit. I growl as I get hit with a piece of pop-corn. I hear some one start to laugh.**

**I grab a piece of my pop-corn, turn and throw it at the person. He immediatly stops laughing. I turn back to the screen and eat my hotdog. I hear the person shift and move to the seat right behind me. I turn my head to look at him to see him grinning. He begins to speak "Hello, I'm Two-Bit, and your the first Soc to ever throw pop-corn back." **

**I shrug "My name's Skye Valence." We shake hands. A person pops up next to Two-Bit "Valence... You go to my school right?" I look over to see Ponyboy Curtis, "Yeah Pony, I do." He nods, then Johnny Cade pops up next to Pony, I nod "Hello Johnny." He nods back.**

**Ponyboy climbs over the seat to sit next to me and turns "the other two back there are Dallas Winston and Tim Shepard." I nod and glance at them before looking back at the movie. Two-Bit wraps his arms around my shoulders from behind "so what brings you here, by your self, lovely?" **

**I pull away "I came with my sister Sherry and her boy friend Randy." I take a sip of my soda. I finish my hotdog and begin to eat my popcorn. Two-Bit grins "I finished all my pop-corn mind if I share your's?" I dump the tub over his head "Sure help your self." The boys all start laughing. Two-Bit grins "I think I'll call her Two-Cent."**

**I look at him and blink before I shake my head. My sister appears "Skye you get away from those boys this instant, we're going home, go get in the car." I watch as she gives Dallas and Tim a seductive look before she follows me and begins to yell at me. I climb into the car. **

**When we finally get home she tells our parents all about how I left her and Randy and sat with a bunch of poor ruffians. I glare "At least I'm still a virgin" I shout at her. She gasps and my mother slaps me" Don't lie like that you little whoring, son of a bitch, don't get confused between yourself and your sister." I give my mother a withering glare and run off upstairs. **

**My father yells after me "you won't eat dinner tommorow or breakfast." I scowl, they thought by not feeding me I would learn my lesson, or die from lack of nutrition. I go into my room and change into my Pj's, lay on my bed and fall asleep.**

**Next Morning**

**"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BITCH!" I hear a shout from behind my door, I holler back "Alright I'm up already." "Don't you yell at me." I hear my mother yell. I glare at the door and get up changing into a blue Baby T and blue denim shorts. I pull on my $30 Blue and white sneakers. I reach under my bed with a smirk. I pull out a Granola Bar and stick it in my back pack.**

**I run down stairs past my sister and jump into the back seat of Randy's car "Hi Randy." I kiss him on the cheek. Sherry glares at me and climbs into the car. We arrive at school and I head into the girl's bathroom to eat my Granola Bar. I step out once I throw away the package and head to my locker, I switch my books around and walk to class. Inside I grin at Ponyboy. **

**He waves. I go over and sit next to him "what you doin' after school?" He shrugs "I have a track meet, then i'm going to the lot to play football with the gang, maybe go to the Dairy Queen with Johnny and Dallas." I nod. He smiles "you wanna come with us?" I blink and shrug "sure, why not, not like my parents will care." He nods.**

**"Meet me by the track after school then." I nod the bell rings singnaling the end of home room and I head off to my next class.**


	2. Friends

**FootBall and Ice Cream**

Thank for the Reviews, I'm happy!

I want to thank...

CandieBabie30- Yeah Skye is PonyBoy's age, Thank you for your thoughts on who she whould end up with each one will get an individual vote.

Sarah126- I figured, since I don't like Bob, and Randy is more simpathetic, I chose him instead.

H-Chan: That's D-Chan's way of saying she forgot.

D-Chan: I did not forget! Plus even if I did forget, I like the way the last chapter turned out and will keep it that way. -Sticks her tongue out-

H-Chan: Whatever. -Sticks her's out back-

D-Chan: Glares Ominously The voting results are... (Votes will only continue until about chapter 6 or 7 maybe)

PonyBoy- 1

Johnny- 1

SodaPop- 1

Daryll- 0

Tim- 0

Two-Bit- 0

Dally- 0

Steve- 0

* * *

"Hey Johnny!" I holler as I approach the bleachers by the track. He turns his head as he leans against the fence. I grin and lean against the fence next to him. I watch as the practice races, and other activities commence, talking up a storm to Johnny as he just listens occasionally nodding. Finally PonyBoy approaches us "Alright you guys ready to go play some FootBall?" I nod as does Johnny and we follow PonyBoy towards the Lot. I yawn and stretch. PonyBoy looks back "What, you tired?" I smile and nod "Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night." 

He doesn't question me on that and I'm glad. Truth is, I had snuck out of the house last night to go to the park and had stayed out till about 4'O clock. "You want to play FootBall with us or just sit to the side, it get's awfully ruff" Johnny says as he waves to some other boys on the lot. I nod "I'll play." PonyBoy grins "Well those are my brothers Darryl (I don't know if that's the right spelling I can't find my outsiders book) and that's SodaPop, that over there is Soda's bestfriend Steve Randall." I nod politely.

Dallas grins devilishly "What, you invitin' that Soc to come play football?" I grin right back "Yeah he invited a Soc to come play football, just cuz' I'm a girl don't mean I don't know how to play." Dallas steps forward "I bet you couldn't land a punch let alone catch a football." Almost all the boys step forward, Darryl Speaks first "Dallas that's enough." I step up too "No it's alright you guys, I except his challenge." They all turn shocked eyes on me.

Two-bit slaps his thigh "Well if she ain't the bravest Soc I ever met, Welcome to the group Two-Cent." I just grin "I play receiver (I have no spell checker, deal with it, that is if it's spelled wrong)." They agree. It's Dallas's team Vs. Darryl's team. I'm on Dallas's Team. Of course since I'm a girl everyone is afraid to tackle me, I intercept the ball almost everytime it's thrown by the opposing team and make touchdown's becuase of it.

I grin as I jump on PonyBoy's back and he laughs and tries to pull me off. I grip a little tighter around his neck and say "I'm not lettin' go." He grins and reaches around tickling me. I shriek and let go. PonyBoy pins me and begins to tickle me relentlessly "Holler Uncle!" He says and I just continue to laugh "Never!" I yell as I dive up and tackle him and begin to tickle him. He tries to get away until finally i'm pulled up and off by Dallas. "Whoa!" I flail in his arms and kick a bit when he throws me over a shoulder, Johnny and PonyBoy laugh at me. I scowl at the two and begin to yell at Dallas. He passes me off to Two-Bit, my eye's grow wide "Come on Two-Bit put me down, please?" He grins. I begin to sputter obcenities (Spelling checker gone bye-bye) "Keith Mathews if you dump me in water like I think your going to, I'm going to severly hurt you, these are the only clothes I have on me and if I go home wet I'm gonna be punished for a month, that means I won't be fed either!" I yell. I'm put down to see them all looking at me quizically. I shrug "I'm not supposed to eat breakfast this morning but I had a granola bar and I'm not supposed to have dinner either but i'm goin' to the Dairy Queen with you guys, I'll just tell my parents I stayed after at school to study, not like they'll care none."

Steve looks over "You mean you Soc families actually have problems?" I nod "I'm there problem they wanted one kid, they got two, so they treat me bad." Two-Bit scowls "That ain't right, you come by PonyBoy's any time you like and come eat chocolate cake with all of us ya hear?" I smile and nod "Thanks Two-Bit." He throws his arm about my shoulders "So you comin' to the Dairy Queen with us?" I nod "PonyBoy already invited me." He sighs "About time Pony, finally an interest in girls." PonyBoy's whole face turns red "Ah come off it Two-Bit, I don't like her or nothin'."

I spot Randy's car comin' down the street "Uh-oh" I say as I push Two-Bit's arm off my shoulder the car comes to a stop next to us. Luckily it's only Randy inside and not my sister. He rolls the window down "Skye what the hell are you doing?" I shrug "I'm hangin' out." He scowls "Your families worried about you, get in the car, let's go." I shake my head, "No Randy, I'm not goin' home yet, tell my parents I stayed after at school or somethin' don't tell them I was here." I give him a pleading look. He sighs "Fine I won't tell them," He looks at the boys "If any of you so much as looks at her funny I'll beat the tar outtaf ya."

They all nod, even Dallas, Tim, and Darryl. I sigh "Alright they've been warned, go already." He rolls up the window and takes off down the street. Steve looks over "That your sister's boyfriend?" I nod "Poor guy still thinks she's a virgin, but she gave that up when she was 14 now she's 17." Dallas slams his hands down on the hood of buck's car "Alright, find out the seating arrangment." I grin bouncing over "Tim in the front, Dallas you drive, Two-Bit, PonyBoy, Johnny you three sit in the back, I'll change laps until I'm content." The boys laugh.

At the Dairy Queen

Dallas looks over at me "Let me guess, you want some complex twist of ice cream flavors and a peice of pizza with everything on it." I shake my head "No I want a soft vanilla in a cone, the cup like one not the pointy hard one, and a hotdog, oh and a coke." Dallas grins "So what ya want on that hotdog?" I put my pointer finger to my chin "Relish, barbeque sauce and mustard." I go and sit at the table with Johnny, PonyBoy and Two-Bit as Dallas and Tim get the food. I plop down next to Johnny. I steeple my fingers and raise an eyebrow. Two-Bit laughs "I picked a fine protegee, she can raise her eyebrow."

I grin and turn to Johnny "So Johnny, how's life?" He shrugs "It's ok, I guess." I nod, "MmmHmm... and how does that make you feel?" He looks at me quizzically. I just smile sweetly "So, does this mean you can forgive it or let the hate continue?" I raise my eyebrow again. He just blinks. "And Two-Bit how do you think of this?" Two-Bit grins "Oh well I guess, I just feel alittle misunderstood, Miss. Physchiatrist, how can I help myself feel wanted." I nod as if I understand "Well first, you must stand on your head for an hour each night before you go to bed, then you must eat until you get fat then go out and meet a nice girl who excepts you for who you are and then loose lots of weight." They all laugh.


	3. Timothy?

**Timothy?**

Review Thanks to...

JamesDeanismygod- Hey I read your story Nothing Left to Hold Onto a while ago, it's good, thanks for reviewing, and thanks for letting me know I spelled that wrong, I would have never known. By the way my story is kinda AU (Alternate Universe).

CandieBabie30- Hey thanks for reviewing again, this is the most reviews I've ever gotten for any of my past stories. Once again, I really loved your story. I'll update more often just for you. I am little Miss. Physchiatrist, I'm gonna go to school to be one... I read your profile thingy for ... it's funny :)

xohugsndkissesox- Thank you for your votes, I'll try to full fill your wishes if they get the most votes. Sorry to let you know I wasn't really voting for them though, love em' and all, but not quite what I was hoping for, but I wouldn't mind writing it about them.

D-Chan: Well, let's see, ah yes the votes...

PonyBoy- 2

Johnny- 2

SodaPop- 1

Daryll- 0

Tim- 0

Two-Bit- 0

Dally- 0

Steve- 0

D-Chan: I still can't find my Outsiders book, PonyBoy is 14 right?

H-Chan: D-Chan's not exactly the brightest crayon in the crayon box now is she?

D-Chan: -Singing- I'm a little TeaPot! Hit me baby one more time! -Hits herself and falls over-

H-Chan: -Sweat drops- Come on. -Drags D-Chan off to write story-

* * *

I climb out of Randy's car, it was now Tuesday. I walk past my sister and into the house. She sneers after me, I run up the stairs and into my room, I throw my book bag down next to my door and quickly run back down stairs. "Where are you going?" I hear my father growl at me. I turn holding the door open "I'm going to Timothy's." There that would throw them off, to bad I really was going to Tim's but I said Timothy, so they would think he was rich or somethin'. I head out the door and past Randy and my sister who are making out in his car.

I quickly book it towards the end of the street, I grin as I spot Buck's car, Dallas at the wheel and Tim in the passengers side. I climb into the back. "Hello Timothy" I grin. He turns quickly in his seat "Timothy?" I laugh and explain, Dallas and him laugh. I scootch forward in my seat leaning on the back of there seat's "So where we goin'?" Dallas puts on a thoughtful look "Well we thought we'd drop by the Diner Two-Bits mom works at, then go to the rodeo, you can watch me ride the bucking bronco's Then we go to Tim's."

I nod "Sounds good, don't fall off the horse, and don't get hurt, or I'll kick ya in the groin." He looks at me through the mirror, "My groin?" I nod "It's a muscle near your dick, I kick it I coincidently hit you where the sun don't shine." I smile sweetly. Dallas shakes his head "Trust you to use large words that I don't know the meaning of, your a smart little Soc aren't you?" I sneer at the name "I ain't no god damned Soc Dallas, and I'm smart becuase the only friend I had for the last oh 6 years of my life were books, I learned to read late, I've been fascinated ever since."

Dallas looks guilty "Sorry" he mutters. I just continue to scowl. Tim looks back "now don't be that way, old Dally here never apologizes, you should be happy." I continue to scowl, "he feels obligated to apologize becuase I'm female and I'm upset with him, it's something I've noticed all males do." Tim just blinks. Dallas pulls up to the Diner, "Ok kiddies let's go in, look, you can see Two-Bit." We walk in and are seated. Two-Bit mosey's his way over "Hello boys, Two-Cent." He tips his imaginary hat.

Two-Bit seats him self next to me. I grin "So Timothy, let's try a little therapy session, what's going on in your life?" Two-Bit looks at us quizzically, his eyebrow shooting up "Timothy?" I nod. Tim looks contemplative "Well Miss. Physchiatrist ya see, I haven't been able to do much lately, I'm all out of energy." I look at him funny "Have you ever tried no drinking, no sex, no ciggarette's, and going to bed earlier?" Tim starts to out right laugh "You know that actually might work."

Two-Bit grins "So Timothy, how does that make you feel?" Tim glares "Shut up Mathews, only she's aloud to call me that, and if you laugh I'll beat the tar outta ya." He cracks his knuckles. Two-bit laughs "Just answer the question Shepard." Tim sticks his nose in the air "As much sense as it makes, I don't think I could give up any of that, I mean have you looked at the fairer sex lately?"

I stare at Tim "Actually I don't make it a habit to look at females." Tim grins "Sorry, I forgot you were female for a second." I shake my head "Boys will be boys." We eat our food in silence. The four of us climb into Buck's car and head towards the rodeo. When we finally get there I get Tim to buy me Beef Jerky before we sit down to watch the Rodeo. As we wait for Dallas's turn, SodaPop and Steve join us. I wave "Hello Randall, Soda." They nod. I turn to Tim "Oh Timothy darling can you get me a soda please?"

Soda and Steve's heads whip around and at the same time saying "Timothy?" I nod grinning. They both laugh. Tim grumbles and gets up to get my soda. When he finally gets back I'm all estatic becuase it's Dallas's turn. The boys all start cheering and I join in. To all of our surprise Dallas holds on the longest of all the times. At the end of the Rodeo, we discover Dallas had won. He gets the cash prize, and a small trophy. We all jump the little fence and run up to him.

Dallas grins handing me the trophy "Forgive me now Sweet cheeks?" I scowl "Yeah but if you call me sweet cheeks again, I'll tan your hide." The gang laughs. I jump up wrapping my arms around Dallas's neck from behind "Alright let's go to Tim's already!" Dallas grabs my arms pulling me around the front, he holds me bride style "To the Bat mobile Batman." I grin "Jimminy crickits Batman, it might be dangerous." Two-Bit puffs his chest out "Don't worry Batman, Robin, I Cat Women will make sure we get there safe." Tim joins in "And I Bat Girl will make sure no boys come to steal away Robin." Soda pops up "And I Night Wing will do something that I can't quite remember right now." Soda rubs his chin as if in thought "Hmmm..."

Steve decides our game isn't to childish for him "And I the Penguin will prevent you all from your duties." I flail in Dallas's arms "Holey Crimminies Batman, I think The Penguin is out to get us." Dallas puts on a serious face "I think your right Robin, look the Bat light." He point into the sky. Steve dives in stealing me from Dallas's arms. I squeal "Ha you think it's that easy penguin, now for my special attack, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Attack, Now Michael Angelo!"

I'm shoved into the back seat of the car "Ack!" The boys all laugh. I glare as they all crowd into the car, I climb into the front into Dallas's lap since Tim is driving "Batman, how could you let The Penguin get me like that?" I pout cutely. Dallas wraps his arms around me "Well you see, I thought I saw Peter Parker swing by and got a little side tracked." I sigh "Least you didn't say Wonder Women." All the boys go wide eyed "WHERE!" They all shout and press there faces to the windows. I growl "That's not funny you guys."

They all just grin and begin to banter about girls. Tim parks the car "Alright everyone, my parents are out of town for the week make your selves at home." I climb out of the car "Barbara, Bruce or should I say Terry, Dick let's get goin' I'm bored, Entertain me."


	4. Party Gone Wrong

**Party Gone Wrong**

**Thanks to...**

**Banana4422 - Thanks for the support. I read your story To Be Hurt, And To Be loved and the sequel (which you better update soon) Without You. There absolutley fabulous.**

**x fever x - you remind me of the babe. Any way I want to thank you and your younger cousin for reviewing, it's always nice to have more reviews, and no need to apologize, though most are embarrased by younger family members, she really hasn't done anything wrong. What a pity. -Falls over- Que Lastima.**

**streetpanther - Read your story The Aleutian Sparrows it's good so far, update soon. Thanks for the review and the vote. -whispers- I think Dallas is in the lead now.**

**And to my favorite reviewer...**

**CandieBabie30 - I dedicate this chapter to you, I wasn't gonna write it till I got out of school, like in 16 more days not counting week ends. I just want you to know I'm thankful that you've stuck by my story. **

**Now for the vote Tally**

**PonyBoy- 2**

**Johnny- 2**

**SodaPop- 1**

**Daryll- 0**

**Tim- 0**

**Two-Bit- 0**

**Dallas- 4**

**Steve- 1**

**D-Chan: I think that turned out well... Happy Birth Day to me, I just stared in a comedy batman spoof... after I wrote chapter three... it kinda was scary cuz it had spider man and wonderwomen in it... and the premier is on my birthday... **

**H-Chan: Yeah we wore dresses... for the first time in like 10 years... except for grad from elementary school but that don't count**

**May 24th**

**The next chapter will be the last votes, vote this chapter and next that's it.**

* * *

I plop down in one of the chairs and stretch out sideways in the recliner. Dallas steps out of the kitchen holding a beer, he holds it out to me "You want one?" I shake my head "Nah, I don't drink." He nods and pulls his hand back taking a sip. I grin and bounce over to the Record player, I put on one of the tracks. Tim and Two-Bit grown. Two-Bit swallows a mouthfull of beer and turns to me "Change it this old stuff sucks." I grin and jump up and over to him, I jump onto the couch there sitting on and bounce to a sitting position "This music rules, deal with it."

SodaPop pouts "Your gonna force us to listen to this?" I nod "Yes I think I deserve to be able to pick the music after the way you boys acted in the car." They all groan. I bob my head up and down to the music, I get up and do a few dance moves I had learned when I was younger and in dance class. I hear a whistle and stop to look at Two-Bit. He smiles sweetly "Don't stop on my acount sexy, you can play football and dance, that alone is amazing."

I do a few more dance moves and plop into Two-Bit's lap "Tell me Two-Bit, do I turn you on?" I give him a pouty look. He stiffens and hisses, "If I said no I would be lying." Steve punches Two-Bit in the shoulder "Don't go getting all flustered, you lay a hand on her and Randy will kill you." He grins. Two-Bit snorts "That Soc pansy wouldn't be able to lay a finger on me." I snort after he says that as I hold back laughter. He gives me an annoyed look. I grin "Sorry, your right he wouldn't be able to, but I would, so don't try it."

Steve laughs at the look on Two-Bit's face. Two-Bit then grins "You wouldn't hurt me none now wood'jya?" (would you) I seem to think it over "Sorry Two-Bit, but I would kick your scrawny ass to China and back." Two-Bit looks shocked. The others just laugh. I slide over into Dallas's lap, I pull the beer from his hands and sit it on the coffee table "You know that's bad for you right Dallas?" I raise my eyebrow.

He frowns "You know, I hate it when you and Mathews do that, it freaks me out, and give me back my beer." I snicker stands and grab it "Gotta come and get it first." He jumps up, I scream and run for it. I run up the stairs and into one of the rooms, the bottle hits the floor as I'm jumped on and pinned to the bed. Dallas flips me over and his face is like an inch from mine. He leans in when suddenly "You know you smell like beer, you should quit drinking." Pops out of my mouth.

He pulls back and grunts "You already dropped my beer, your gonna have to clean it up, and I'll drink all I want, _Mother._" I scowl. He leaves the room, I grumble and begin to clean up the mess. I come down stairs and throw the empty bottle away. Steve looks over "You alright there Skye?" I nod "Hey I think I better be heading out, it's late." Steve stands "Hey, wait up, I'll walk you to your street." I smile and nod. SodaPop stands "I'll go to."

We walk out. We get to the end of my street, I thank them and head on down to my house, i look back to see them watching me to make sure I get home safe and sound, I wave and go up the drive way and into the house. I climb the stairs and up to my room. I shower and change, then climb into bed and fall asleep.

I rise early the next morning and get dressed, I head down stairs, turn ont the coffee and begin to make breakfast. I serve as they all begin to come down "I'm going to school early." I state as I head off, I had already eaten. I get to the school about 10 minutes early. I spot Dallas and turn to avoid him, he walks faster to catch up "Hey," he grabs my arm "I just wanted to say sorry for the other night, I was a little drunk, I didn't mean to get snarky like that, can you just forgive and forget it please?"

I sighs and turn to him "yeah, i'll forgive you, just let go of my arm."


	5. Work

**Work**

**CandieBabie30- Thanks for reviewing once again. I'm glad I made you so happy. I don't wanna spoil the ending but if you wanna know what happens, not literally, I mean I kinda leave you people on a cliff Hanger, Why? Ask me in the next review if you wanna know I'll tell you, don't worry this isn't the last chapter.**

**JamesDeanismygod- It's alright. Not alot of people know what that means, I was reading Fanfiction for over 2 years before I made the connection. Actually it took me along time to get with the terms the authors use here.**

**This is the last chance to vote. Vote now while you can.**

**PonyBoy- 2**

**Johnny- 2**

**SodaPop- 1**

**Daryll- 0**

**Tim- 0**

**Two-Bit- 0**

**Dallas- 4**

**Steve- 1**

* * *

I open my eye's blearily. I roll over to get the sun out of my eye's. I peek over at the clock to see that it's half past noon. I curse and climb out of bed, take a shower, dress, and head out the door. I run down the street and pull on my sweater grumbling. I finally reach the Curtis house hold. I flop onto the couch and blink as I watch Sodapop rush around in circles. "Pony do you know where I put my DX shirt?" I blink over to the shirt sitting on the couch next to me. I pick it up and look over. Ponyboy shakes his head "No."

I snicker, noticing they hadn't noticed me yet "Sodapop, here's your shirt." I hold it up. He stops and blinks, then grins "Hey Skye, thanks." He takes the shirt putting it on. Dallas and Steve walk through the door. Steve snorts "You ready yet Soda?" Soda nods and follows Steve back out the door. I grin and wave to Dallas. He gives a small lazy wave back and plops into a chair. My stomach growls.

Ponyboy looks over at me "You hungry?" I grin sheepishly "I just woke up and came over here, didn't remember to grab somehting to eat I guess." He nods and goes into the kitchen, then he comes back out and holds a plate with a chocolate cake on it out to me "Here, we always have cake laying around in the fridge so just take some whenever you want." I smile and take it and begin to eat. Dallas snickers "You eat stuff like that and your gonna get fat." I glare "You calling me fat Dallas?" He shakes his head and Ponyboy laughs. I nod "Good, if you were, I would of had to tan your hide."

Dallas punches Ponyboy in the arm lightly for laughing at him. I just continue to eat my cake. Two-Bit comes in and plops down next to me and turns the TV on, flipping to cartoons, turning on Mickey Mouse. I scowl and grab the remote, I chage it to a soap opera. He loos like he's about to protest, but at my glare he closes his mouth, pouts, and faces forward. I stick my tongue out at him. He just sulks, I smile and switch it back to Mickey Mouse. He blinks at me, I grin "M-I-C-K-E-Y-M-O-U-S-E, Mickey Mouse." I begin to sing the song. He laughs and begins to sing it along with me. Dallas rolls his eye's and stands "I'm going to the DX, any ya'll wanna come?"

I finish my cake "I'll go." I stand and go into the kitchen putting the plate and fork into the sink then hop back into the living room. Dallas heads out the door. I scowl and follow "What's with you, you ask me to forgive you then you avoid me and treat me like trash." Dallas just scowls and sticks his hands in his pockets continueing to scowl. I sigh defeatedly. He turns his head to look at me "You know they say that when you sigh you shrink alittle, maybe that's why your so short.(1)" I trip "Ack!" He catches me under the arms and stands me up straight "Don't trip." I scowl up at him and notice he's smiling.

I cross my arms as he laughs. We finally arrive at the DX, I run inside, spot Soda at the register and run up ignoring the girls "Soda, Dallas is making fun of me, he called me fat." Soda scowls "Dallas that's no way to treat a lady, you neevr ever call a woman fat." Dallas gawks "What? I didn't call her fat, she's lying and I didn't make fun of her." I grin. Steve laughs from the side. I smile at Soda "So this is where you work, now I know why Sherry likes it here."

Soda just laughs and begins to flirt with me. The other girls all glare at me. Dallas grumbles and sits down on a stool in the garage to watch Steve work on a car. Soda grins as he spots his boss "Hey Boss man how 'bout giving this pretty lady here a job, she could attract more business." I blink as the guy looks me over, I blush noticing the perverted gleem in his eye's. He nods "Alright Sodapop, what's your size little lady, I gotta go in the abck and get you a DX shirt." I tell him my size and he leaves.

* * *

(1) If anyone can tell me where that's from I'll dedicate a chapter to them and name them my most favorite person in the world. 


	6. First Impressions

**First Impressions**

**OK so um, review Thanks... **

**Silver Dragon Youkai- No one guessed it, so you are still my favorite person in the whole wide world. The saying is what Chiharu says to Kyo in Girl Got Game. I miss you... summer sucks. I WANNA GO BACK TO SCHOOL! -cries- **

**Banana4422- SHHHHHHHHHH! Don't ruin the story... Is my plot line that predictable? -questions herself- **

**lovewriter45- Thanks for Voting, and thanks for the review. **

**oOoRikku4EveroOo- Thanks for the review. In the end, the voters have there choice, but not everyone voted so if someone wins that they didn't want it's a shame cuz' they didn't vote, so thanks for the vote.**

**Votes are in Dallas won, Dallas won by four points over Johnny and Pony Boy. Dallas won with 6 points. I'm sorry if that's not the coupling you wanted, I'd rather write this than another coupling though, even though this was not the coupling I was hoping for. Two-Bit finally got a vote, Silver Dragon Youkai voted for Two-Bit. oOoRikku4EveroOo voted for Two-Bit, Soda, Dallas or Pony. Yes multiple votes were counted. thank you all for voting.**

**D-Chan: Soooooo... yeah I think there are like maybe 5 chapters left, it's just an estimate. **

**H-Chan: -smacks D-Chan in the head- you shouldn't estimate it looks bad when your wrong. **

**D-Chan: -cluches head- OW! ow... owwie.. ouchies... ok.. ok I'm sorry. Itai! (It Hurts!) -Whimpers- **

**Flame: -Sighs- Idiots. -He sulks in his corner- **

**Falcon: -Shakes his head- Poor Flame.. Any way... D-Chan doesn't own The Outsiders, nor does H-Chan... they really wish they did though...-turns to see D-Chan making Zero Enna dance in a tuu-tuu, he gulps- ummm... plz review? **

**A-Chan's All-Around Anything Collum! (Cause I'm that special ) I have nothing more to say but: **

**Meow **

**Meow **

**Meow **

**Meow **

**Meow **

**Meow **

**Meow **

**Quack! **

**It's been a week, a whole friggin' week! I still can't stand to be near my boss, he's such a selfless jerk, not to mention he's a total perv. He's done nothing but look at me "appreciatively", not to mention I think he keeps trying to feel me up. I keep turning to see him there, he smiles and pulls away like nothing happened. I just wanna punch him in the face. I stop my mind rant as I feel a slight pressure on my behind. I raise my fist and fly around. **

**Suddenly a hand grabs my wrist. "What's going on here?" I hear a cold voice from behind me. My boss pales "No...Nothing.. Nothing at all." He tries to smile "There isn't anything going on at all young man." Dallas glares and growls at him "Better not be." He pulls me into his arms. My boss looks into Dallas's eye's, not a good thing to do. My boss looks down at me and my eye twitches. "You know you can have the rest of the day off." **

**Dallas grins "Yeah, come on let's get out of here." He drags me out to Buck's car. I climb into the car and he revs the engine. He takes off in the direction of the Diner that Two-Bit's mom works at. I clutch to the seat "Dallas, you fucking speed demon, slow the fuck down!" He laughs and goes faster. I scream "Dallas Winston I'm gonna kick your scrawny pale ass if you don't slow this car down!" He whips the car around pulling it into a parking spot along the road while pushing on the brakes.**

** I hold onto the arms of the seat and breathe heavily. He leans towards me "You alright babe?" I smack him across the head "Dallas T. Winston if you ever do that again I'll rip your fucking nuts off and feed 'em to ya on a silver platter!" He grips his head "God, women, what is wrong with you? Violence doesn't solve EVERYTHING you know." I scowl "Yes it does, all I need to do is punch ya in the face, solves all my problems (AN: ...Hehehehehe (A-chan- True Dat!)."**

** Dallas climbs out of the car "C'mon doll face let's head on inside." I scowl darkly at his pretty blonde head "What'd I say 'bout callin' me doll face, twinkle toes?" Dallas crosses his eye's and laughs "Fine, fine let's just go inside." He grabs my hand and drags me inside. He pulls me to a booth. Two-Bit mosey's his way over "Weeeelll... If it ain't the love birds, come to have yourselves a nice date?" Dallas glares "Get lost Mathews." Dallas growls. Two-Bit leans on the table "What Dally, can't take a little teasing, beside's she ain't your women, I can spend time with her if I want."**

** I cross my arms "As much as I appreciate being talked about like I'm not here, I am and I'm angry." Two-Bit grins "Sorry hot stuff, hows 'bout me and you ditch Dally and get the hell out of here?" I roll my eye's "And waste this free meal Dallas is about to ever so gratefully about to provide me with? No, I don't think so." Two-Bit shakes his head "So Dall, what you and Sylvia been up to lately, last I heard she was cheatin' on you with some dumb hood." Dallas snarls "I don't care what that dumb broad does, it's over between me and her and this time it's 'fer real."**

** Two-Bit sits next to Dally "Hey man, when you's is done here, you don't mind if I steal your broad do ya?" Dallas growls "She ain't my broad, so asker 'yerself." Two-Bit grins and leans forward "Say, hows'about when your done, me and you hook up and go to one of them love hotels?" He wiggles his eye brows. I shift unconfortabley "Two-Bit I ain't up for that, why you askin' any way, I ain't one of your every day normal blonde broads." Two-Bit looks me over "That's for sure as hell."**

** Dallas pushes Two-Bit out of the booth and stands "Why don't you go play in traffic Mathews." Two-Bit raises his eye brow "Violent much, if I didn't know you so well, I'd think you'd want this dumb broad all to 'yerself." I pale "Two-Bit, your drunk." My reasoning was too late as Dallas had already thrown a punch and the fight had already started. I jump up "Dallas!" I grab his arm, he goes to shake me off but I pull him towards me.**

** He looks over his shoulder at me "What, you gonna let him insult you like that?" I shake my head "He's drunk Dallas, lookit." I point. Dallas looks over at Two-Bit to see the glazed look in his eye's. "He won't remember alot of this when he wakes up later, so when he does, you tell him to say sorry and you'll apologize 'fer hittin' 'im." Dallas grumbles "Yeah, yeah." Two-bit's mother comes over "Winston what did you do to my boy?"**

** I step forward taking her hand "Mrs. Mathews, I'm sorry, Keith is a little drunk, he insulted me and Dallas...Dallas didn't like that none and lost his temper, he's real sorry Ma'am, ain't ya Dallas?" Dallas crosses his arms and grumbles "Yeah real sorry." She sighs "Always getting himself into trouble." She helps get the drunken boy to a seat. Dallas scoffs "Come on let's get out of here and eat somewhere's else." I nod.**

** We get back in the car and drive to the Dingo, the drive was much more placid then lest time. "Um.. Dallas, thanks for defending my honor and all that jazz, but you really should of noticed he was drunk." Dallas shrugs as we walk into the Dingo. We take seats at a booth. A waitress walks over giving Dallas a flirtatious look "What can I get ya's?" **

**(A-chan- Woot WOOT! D-chan and H-chan rock the modern world! O WOOOOOOOOOOT! -) **


	7. One of a Kind

**One of a Kind**

**AlaskaJenna- Thanks for reviewing, I know I haven't updated lately but I'm trying. I've been a bit busy even if my reasons are childish and stupid things to get in the way, I'm the way I am and updates may continue to be slow. **

**Banana4422- That's not all, just a bit more before the grand finally, just two more chappies after this! I leave you people on a huge cliff hanger in the end…. and I'm not telling any of you how or why!**

**Dakota- Sorry I didn't update sooner. Thanks for reviewing.**

**oOoRikku4EveroOo- Yeah Dally is a sweet heart, but only for those he loves and would do anything for, basically any person who met there soul mate would. **

**D-Chan: So… This is the new chapter, enjoy.**

**H-Chan: -nods-**

**A-Chan's All Around Anything Column**

**La la la la la la la, it sure did take a while to update it! But that's okay cause it's flippity awesome! (Sorry A-chan, the faces didn't translate).**

* * *

**I scowl, starring out of the window sourly. Dallas sighs "What's wrong with you now?" I cast my eyes to him "If you haven't noticed then you're really dumb." Dallas scowls right back "now don't give me that, what's wrong?" I sigh "Dallas ain't I a bit young for you?" Dallas smiles "Hey now, is that what's bothering ya?" I shake my head "No, not really, but I would feel better if you answered it." Dallas nods "Well yeah, yer young, yer 14, but I still like ya." I begin to twiddle my fingers "But doesn't it put a damper on our relationship, I mean your gonna be 18 soon." **

**Dallas shakes his head "Hey I can wait." I sigh "Yeah, but for how long?" He blinks at me "Hey I ain't gonna run round on you like I do Sylvia unless you run round on me with some guy alright?" I nod. He smiles and pulls off his ring "Here lookit, you can have this as a sort of promise ring." I take it and look it over "Dally this isn't gonna fit any of my fingers." He shrugs "put it on your necklace." **

**I glance down and then pull my silver chain necklace out from under my shirt; I quickly take it off and attach the ring, then hook the clasp back in place. Eventually the waitress comes back with our orders and continues to flirt with Dallas. I scowl at her. Dallas notices this out of the corner of his eye and reaches across the table taking one of my hands into his own.**

**The girl gives me a nasty look and heads off to take some socs, two tables over, orders. I smile at Dallas and he gives a small smile back. He pulls his hand away so we can eat. We eat in relative silence, saying a few things every once in a while. Soon those socs from two tables over come over in our direction. One sits on our table and crosses his arms giving me a charming smile while his friends stand just in front of him watching Dallas. The one sitting on our table is a green eyed blonde. He leans towards me a bit "Hey babe, what's a pretty thing like you doing out here with this trash?"**

**I raise my eyebrow "Are you always this stupid or is today a special occasion?" His friends laugh and he scowls "Why don't I take you elsewhere to eat?" I smirk "I was hungry when I got here, but now that your here, I'm just fed up." His scowl darkens "You look like a smart girl, why don't you give up and just come along?" I smile sweetly "Brains aren't everything, matter of fact for you there nothing!" His friends are practically doubling over with laughter.**

**His face turns red "Hey didn't your parents ever teach you to be polite?" I lean back in my seat "Did your parents ever ask you to run away from home?" He turns even redder "You know I come from a long line of popular political figures." I giggle "And ever since I saw you in your family tree, I've wanted to cut it down." He stands "I hate to tell you I have good grades and a football scholarship, two things you'll never have if you hang out with trash like this." **

**I glance at Dallas "Really? But your living proof that men can live without brains..." I raise my eyebrow. He uncrosses his arms "Hey help me out here." I lean my elbows on the table and rest my head in my hands, "I'd love to help you out, which way did you come in, now tell me, did your parents have the same last name before they were married, cause your ugly, I'm busy and you should leave." I stand and lean towards him "Hmmmm ... Do you know what I like about your face? ... Me neither."**

**He turns purple "You know I have an opinion about people like you ..." I cut him off "Opinions are like ass holes, everyone has one and they all stink." He glares "That's it I'm out of here." I sit back down "If I give you a going away present will you leave faster?" I raise my eyebrow. He storms out of the restaurant. Dallas stares at me "Whoa ..." I grin. He pays and we go back to the car. He pulls up outside my house, "You know, your one of a kind Skye." I smile "I know." I lean in giving him a quick kiss before hopping out of the car. **

**I walk into the house only to hear Sherry say these words "Yeah she was out fucking some greaser in his car down on south street, I saw it with my own eye's mom, Skye is a disgusting little whore who will do anything to ruin our good name." I pale. Apparently they heard the door close because my mother storms into the room "You filthy little bitch, I'm sending you away to a convent, you slut, you whore, stupid little bitch, how dare you try to ruin our good name!" MY eye's widen "I didn't ... !" She slaps me. My hand flies to my face and tears come to my eyes. **

**"Your sister saw you, how can you say you didn't, you lying little prick sucking bitch. Your nothing but a worthless rat, you should have never been born, your a waist of space and air!" I run straight up to my room.**

**The Ending**

**And here is where I stand now seething with rage, I pull my back pack onto my back and thrust my Diary into a side pocket as I quickly leave the house.**

_**(Sherry's P.O.V.)**_

**I grin at the blonde before me "Yeah, my mom sent her off to a juvenile facility for trying to kill us, she's dangerous, you'll probably never see her again." Dallas glares at me "Whatever bitch, I still won't date you." I stomp my foot and yell after him as he walks away "You'll regret this!" He just gives me the middle finger and keeps walking.**

* * *

**This is not, I repeat, not, the ending.**


	8. Sky Skips Town

_**Skye Skips Town**_

**D-Chan: I just want to thank everyone who reviewed. I love you guys!**

**H-Chan: D-Chan does not own The Outsiders.**

**Silver Dragon Youkai- Nice one A-Chan. We love you!**

**Rorykins- Sorry I didn't update sooner. My laziness is unaccounted for. It's kind of a shame though, I love cherries.**

**SodapopandDallyareMINEZ- Thanks, really, I don't know if I responded to these things yet using the new thing on fan fiction so I'm doing it this way. After all this is the last chapter!**

* * *

I look around the large train station hoping to all that is holy that my aunt had gotten my letter before my arrival. I sigh and sit down on a bench. I'm there for about twenty minutes before I hear shouting. "Skye, honey, there you are, I'm so sorry I got here late, there's lots of traffic here in Manhattan." I smile and stand "Hello Aunt Chelsea." We hug and she leads me out to a kind of run down car. I grin "Nice car, what color is it?" She smiles sweetly as she gets in "Puke green, my dear." I climb into the car as well and look around in amazement at all the tall building and large parks.

( Dallas's P.O.V)

-Hours Later-

I glare at the cracked ceiling of the Curtis households living room, I roll my eye's at myself and pull my arms out from under my head and roll over crossing my arms over my chest. I hear movement from the small hallway leading the bedrooms and bathroom. I sit up looking over the back of the couch I spot Darry standing in the entrance of the hall arms crossed over his chest giving me a stern look. I cross my eyes at him and lay back down. He sighs "I know your mad Dally, worried even, but go to sleep, you can't just keep wasting away just because she left." I scowl and sit up again turning my back to him "I'm aloud to be mad Darry, drop it." He walks across the room and sets a hand on my shoulder "Maybe it wasn't meant to last Dally, just forget about her."

I pull away from his comforting hand and stand flying around to face him "I can't just forget about her Darry, she's everywhere I turn, everything reminds me of her, I don't know how I could fall so fast in such a short time, I've only known her for about two weeks!" Darry frowns slightly and shakes his head "Just cool it Dally, you can stay as long as ya like, get a hobby, find something to distract yourself everyone's worried." My scowl deepens and I turn on my heel and exit the house, I push my hands in my pockets as the cold of the night hits me. I grumble and grab my cigarettes out of my pocket and light one taking a long inhale. I sigh as I release the smoke and take another puff.

Why did she have to leave so suddenly like that before I could find out if I really loved her or not? Why did it have to be while I was still so confused? This sucked big time. I keep walking wherever my feet carry me until my cigarette is finished. I sigh and put it out by stepping on it. I look around and grimace; I had walked my self right into the center of Soc territory. I turn on my heel and begin a hasty retreat not up for a fight at the moment. Of course things don't go quite my way because I run right into a group of Socs. They all grin and begin to crack there knuckles. One steps forward "Aren't you a brave greaser, your right in the middle of our territory, you must be lookin' for one hell of a fight."

I sneer "I ain't lookin' fer nothin'; I was jus' wonderin' around and wound up here." The guy laughs "what you to scared to fight us?" I out right snarl "I ain't scared of no pansy Socs I'm just not up fer no fight!" Because she wouldn't have liked it… My glare intensifies on the guys "Get the hell outta my way ya stupid Socs!" I punch the guy right in his ugly mug and he goes down like a sac of bricks. Some of the Socs flee at the sight of their leader falling in one fell swoop. The others all dive at me, I bring my fist around and dig it into a short guys gut, he starts sputtering and coughing and he falls to his knees. Even more flee at the sight of another man down, Dallas takes a threatening step forward and the rest flee quickly.

Dallas snorts and continues his walk back to the Curtis brother's house berating himself the whole time for fighting. He stops steps from the door and wonders out loud "Am I really in love with her?" I just and turn as someone behind me starts talkin'. "Course you do Dally, you love Skye with all your heart and soul, but you won't admit it cuz' you refuse to be waxing poetic." I glare for a few seconds at Johnny for sneakin' up on me like that but then I sigh "Your most likely right kid, come on let's get inside and warm up." I reach over grabbing his arm and dragging him inside.

I sit on the couch and Johnny sits next to me, I can't help but smile and ruffle his hair "Thanks Johnny-cakes." He smiles and pushes my hand away "no problem Dally, it's hard to watch you suffer so much and wonder about things when the answer is right in front of you, you really love her, and the two of you should have been together for a real long time, but circumstances took her far away from you, it's a shame, a real sin, she was like a shining star inside our dark and dull little universe, we all loved her, but none of us as much as you did so none of us can understand, but we want to at least try, so bear down and try with us will ya Dally?" I nod "yeah, yeah I will Johnny-cake." I ruffle his hair and again and he gives me a big smile.

-Finish-


End file.
